El secreto mejor guardado
by kurosakiami01
Summary: Una profecía incompleta condujo a la muerte a todos los miembros de una familia. El Mundo Mágico está en guerra. El bando de la luz está perdiendo. Un evento misterioso trae esperanzas y fuerzas renovadas. Y pone de cabeza el mundo de más de una persona. DMHP. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece estrictamente a J.K. Rowling. La historia y algún que otro personaje más son míos. No busco más que hacer llegar mis ideas locas a aquellas personas que las aprecien, así que, no me demanden, por favor.

**Resumen:** Una profecía incompleta condujo a la muerte a todos los miembros de una familia. El Mundo Mágico está en guerra. El bando de la luz está perdiendo. Un evento misterioso trae esperanzas y fuerzas renovadas. Y pone de cabeza el mundo de más de una persona.

**Advertencias:** Esto es SLASH (Relación chico/chico) y más precisamente Draco/Harry. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Muy alterno, pero no tanto. Ustedes serán los jueces que dirán si logré hacerlo bien o arruiné absolutamente todo y merezco morir (?). Mención de SB/RL. Probablemente, las actualizaciones serán esporádicas.

* * *

><p><strong>EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO<strong>

Capítulo 1

Dos personas observaban una puerta fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos. El silencio, espeso y sordo, se extendió durante un par de segundos más después de que ésta cerrara sola, hasta el momento en que uno salió del trance y rasgó el manto de quietud con su voz.

—Vaya, eso fue extraño.

James, que hasta entonces continuaba completamente perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, reaccionó finalmente ante la voz de su amigo, desviando sus ojos verdes hacia Tom.

Parpadeó.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró, con la voz cargada de curiosidad y la mirada, de sorpresa.

Había estado haciendo las cuentas en la caja cuando la campanilla avisó que habían ingresado posibles clientes. No se molestó en moverse, sabiendo que Tom los iba a atender. El negocio esa tarde en particular estaba bastante quieto. Bueno, probablemente se debiera a que era martes. ¿Cuántas personas alquilaban vídeos los martes? James, que llevaba seis meses trabajando allí, podía asegurar que pocas. Los días de mayor movimiento eran decididamente los viernes y los sábados. Pero los martes pasaban más tiempo charlando o jugando a las cartas que atendiendo al público.

Escuchó la sonrisa de su amigo al ofrecer su ayuda a los recién llegados, y él sonrió también. No podía evitarlo, le causaba gracia que el otro fuera tan competitivo. Apenas una hora había transcurrido desde que abrieron el local cuando Tom bufó, molesto, quejándose de que estaba aburrido. James, porque sabía que un Tom aburrido era un Tom peligroso, decidió proponerle un desafío. Si conseguía al final del día haber rentado quince películas, James le pagaría la cena. Y los tragos.

Por supuesto, su compañero de trabajo pareció haber ingerido una tonelada de azúcar al escuchar esto. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Espero que tengas suficiente dinero encima, James! —advirtió, aceptando con esta frase el desafío.

James sacudió el recuerdo y continuó haciendo las cuentas. Unos segundos después, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista. Definitivamente, había escuchado a su amigo hablar. Pero no había oído respuesta alguna, y eso era extraño.

Depositó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y se levantó, rodeando el mostrador y adentrándose en el pasillo central del local. Primero, susurros incoherentes llegaron a sus oídos y sólo al acercarse a las personas que estaban discutiendo pudo distinguir palabras. Eran un hombre y una mujer que, por los rasgos de la chica, suponía que debían de rondar su misma edad.

—…a quien buscábamos, por lo tanto, no era necesario que me relacionara con él de ninguna manera. ¿Qué está mal en eso? — preguntó el muchacho rubio que estaba de espaldas a él, con la voz cargada de de incomprensión.

James notó que la muchacha luchó para suprimir una sonrisa.

—Es descortés. Él se ofreció a ayudarnos, y en lugar de responderle siquiera con un "no, gracias", tú le diste un vistazo y lo ignoraste. Y por cierto, tu expresión parecía decir "muévete a un lado, escoria, que Su Gran Majestad no tiene el tiempo suficiente como para perderlo con alguien de tan poca significancia como tú."

James tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar una carcajada. ¡Lo que daría por haber visto la cara de Tom en ese momento! Podía imaginarlo: ojos como platos, labios separados formando una "o". Se rió con disimulo.

—Antes de irnos, discúlpate, ¿de acuerdo? —la chica de cabello castaño, voluminoso y algo enmarañado, le ordenó al otro muchacho con suavidad y gesto amable.

—Bien —. Por la aspereza en la forma de pronunciar aquella palabra, James estaba seguro que no estaba feliz, ni del todo cómodo, con aquella indicación.

Entonces, el rubio se giró con brusquedad y sin previo aviso, quedando cara a cara con James. No debía de haber estado esperando que hubiera alguien detrás de él, porque de haberlo hecho, sus músculos no se hubieran tensado de la manera en que lo hicieron.

James hizo un esfuerzo para no atragantarse con un poco de saliva y quedar en ridículo.

¡Por todos los santos!

Esa sí que era una vista que el empleado de la tienda no esperaba en el día. Ni en la semana. Ni en toda su vida.

El espécimen masculino de ser humano que en ese momento lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo no podía ser descripto de otra manera que _sexy_. ¿Cómo podía alguien verse tan bien? Piernas largas, torso que se notaba marcado debajo de la camisa. Piel blanca que hacía que James, en comparación, pareciera bronceado. ¡Y los ojos! Ojos grises, casi azules, que cuando se encontraron con los suyos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo enrojecer. Ojos que, juraría, se llenaron de reconocimiento al segundo siguiente. Pero eso no era posible. Él estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a este hombre. No. De haberlo hecho, no podría haberse olvidado nunca de él.

Su ritmo cardíaco parecía haber perdido cualquier noción de ritmo o cadencia. Sentía a su corazón palpitando en los oídos. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, _cualquier_ _cosa_… Y entonces el otro muchacho giró sobre sus talones y se llevó a la chica a rastras a toda velocidad.

James se reiría más tarde al recordar la discusión que habían tenido y darse cuenta de que, a pesar del apuro, el muchacho se detuvo para disculparse con Tom antes de salir.

Y así fue como se encontraron los dos observando la puerta por la cual había desaparecido la curiosa pareja.

Sí. Eso había sido raro. Definitivamente.

—¿Ves? —Tom exclamó, en falso tono acusador—. ¡Te dije que tu cabello hoy estaba particularmente desastroso y que ahuyentarías a todos los clientes!

* * *

><p>James disfrutaba su trabajo.<p>

Era mucho más tranquilo que ser mesero, de eso no cabía duda. Sí, ganaba un poco menos que cuando trabajaba en el bar, pero James era de esas personas que preferían una reducción en un par de libras antes que un aumento de estrés. Además, el ambiente menos estricto y más amigable de la videoteca lograba que estuviera de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso, sumado a la agradable, divertida y –sólo en ocasiones– irritante compañía de Tom hacía que el muchacho, que estaba por cumplir los diecinueve años en un par de semanas, se sintiera cómodo y satisfecho con su trabajo.

Al terminar la escuela secundaria sus padres le habían preguntado si deseaba continuar con los estudios, pero James declinó el ofrecimiento. La universidad no era barata, y realmente no quería hacer que Susan y Osvald gastaran más dinero en él. Mucho estaban ya invirtiendo en Emma, la adquisición reciente de la pequeña familia, adoptada cuando James tenía dieciséis años. Además, el muchacho no estaba realmente interesado en ninguna carrera en particular. Por eso, una vez que salió de la escuela aceptó el primer trabajo que le fue ofrecido y, no bien pudo reunir los fondos suficientes, se mudó a su propio departamento.

No es que James no quisiera a sus padres adoptivos. De hecho, los amaba con todo su corazón. Por eso mismo, no quería ser una molestia o una carga para ellos, ahora que tenían a su hermanita bebé para cuidar.

James había sido adoptado cuando tenía diez años, porque por alguna razón los Strauss se habían encariñado con él al visitar el orfanato. El muchacho nunca dejó de estar sorprendido por aquello. Era raro que un niño mayor de seis años fuera adoptado, y él tenía casi el doble de esa edad cuando los que se convertirían en sus padres le preguntaron si tenía interés en formar parte de su familia.

De más está decir que al principio no lo podía creer. Y por supuesto que aceptó. La pareja había estado con él en numerosas ocasiones en el orfanato, y les había tomado cierto cariño. Se sintió muy afortunado cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos apreciaban su compañía tanto como él la suya.

Pero James ya era grande cuando fue a vivir con ellos. Su personalidad estaba formada ya en gran parte, y él era bastante independiente. Los cuidados que un bebé de un año y medio requería, no podían compararse de ninguna manera a los que necesitaba un niño ya crecido.

Es por eso que buscó independizarse económicamente lo más pronto posible. Pero, a pesar de vivir en su propio departamento, todavía cenaba los fines de semana con su familia, y los sábados llevaba a Emma, que ahora tenía cuatro años, a jugar al parque. Adoraba a su hermanita, y ella lo adoraba a él.

Sonrió embelesado, recordando el dibujo de hombres de palito y cientos de colores que la niña le había dado el domingo, a cambio de la promesa de comprarle algodón de azúcar la siguiente vez que fueran al parque.

En la imagen había cuatro figuras que, según Emma, eran Susan y Osvald tomados de la mano, y James y ella jugando con Sócrates, el perro. Un sol gigante adornaba el cielo de nubes azules dibujado sobre las cabezas marrones de sus padres, la negra suya, y la pelirroja de ella.

El placentero sentimiento en su pecho desapareció repentinamente cuando un golpe seco lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Despegando la vista de los garabatos que sin darse cuenta había estado trazando en el papel, apresuradamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con dos ojos grises que lo miraban con seriedad.

El mismo chico del día anterior –_el rubio sexy_, su mente agregó inútilmente– se encontraba frente a él, del otro lado del mostrador que acababa de golpear con las palmas de sus manos. Estaba inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, y dicha posición lograba hacer que James lo sintiera _demasiado_ cerca.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, cuando parecía que el otro no tenía intención alguna de decir nada. Inmediatamente, se reprochó mentalmente por no haber dicho algo más interesante, y por su falta de aliento.

—Eres un mago, Harry Potter.

Silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un mago.

James parpadeó. Y luego se largó a reír.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que el otro chico no se estaba riendo con él, sino que continuaba mirándolo con seriedad y, además, una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez, el tono de su voz estaba impregnado de cierta alarma.

—Eres. Un. Mago —. El rubio repitió, marcando cada una de las palabras, como si pensara que estaba hablando con alguien de corto entendimiento.

James dejó escapar una breve risa incómoda.

—Eh, me llamo James, no Harry —señaló, sin tener ni la menor idea de qué responder a una afirmación así.

El otro chico entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante y se inclinó aún más hacia él. Desafortunadamente, lo que sea que hubiera estado a punto de decir fue ahogado por una mano que le tapó la boca justo en ese instante.

El joven giró la cabeza y miró con indignación a la dueña de la mano, refunfuñando algo que resultó ininteligible. La muchacha castaña lo sostenía efectivamente de manera que no pudiera zafarse de su agarre, y James la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella le sonrió, la curvatura de sus labios ciertamente forzada.

—Ah, lo siento, si nos disculpas…

Y, como el día anterior, la pareja desapareció repentinamente por la puerta. James alcanzó a escuchar un "¿eres estúpido o qué?" antes de que salieran del local, y luego el sonido de la campanilla.

Decir que estaba estupefacto era decir poco.

—Vaya, amigo, no sabía que te gustaran los chiflados.

James giró la cabeza, y le dedicó a Tom tal mirada de incredulidad y espanto que su amigo no pudo evitar las carcajadas.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Tom?

El aludido utilizó un dedo para limpiarse una lágrima de diversión que había resbalado por su mejilla. Tuvo que esforzarse en contener la risa, porque su mejor amigo continuaba luciendo estupefacto y ligeramente enfermo. Le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser seria, pero el efecto se vio arruinado por el temblar suave de su voz, provocado por la carcajada que luchaba por contener.

—Oh, vamos, hombre. ¡Te gusta! No lo niegues, puedo verlo en tu cara.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos por un segundo, y después los cerró, frunciendo el entrecejo y negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, no. No. Te equivocas. No.

Tom levantó una ceja.

—¡No! —chilló, indignado. Se miraron a los ojos durante largos segundos. Tom, divertido. James, desafiante.

Finalmente, la expresión del chico de anteojos se transformó de agresiva a una de completa derrota y mortificación. Con un gruñido, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia delante y golpeara la mesa con un sonido sordo. Llevó las manos a su cabello y tiró de un par de mechones, empeorando aún más el desastre que naturalmente era aquel nido de pájaros.

—Oh, Dios. Tengo que estar demente —masculló. Escuchó la risa mal disimulada de Tom y giró apenas la cabeza, para dedicarle al otro muchacho una mirada asesina. Aunque fuera con un solo ojo.

—Eso, mi querido James, era algo que todo el mundo sabía ya.

—Cállate, estúpido.

Tom levantó las manos en un gesto que pretendía ser apaciguador, pero la sonrisa que asomaba en las comisuras de su boca anulaba el efecto de seriedad que intentaba aparentar.

—No te desquites conmigo, hombre. Que te guste no es nada malo, a fin de cuentas, tú y yo sabemos bien que altos y musculosos son tu tipo. —El muchacho le giñó un ojo de manera sugerente. James gruñó y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, intentando cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas.

James no lo vio, pero Tom rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Mira, Reina del Drama, deberías intentar hablar con él la próxima vez que pase por aquí. No juzgues a un libro por su portada —citó—… ¿No es lo que siempre me estás diciendo? —James volvió a asomar un ojo desde el escondite entre sus brazos.

—Pero… ¡está chiflado! —protestó sin mucho convencimiento.

Tom suspiró y volvió a rodar los ojos, gesto que esta vez sí fue percibido por el otro muchacho.

—¡Habla con él! Quién sabe, a lo mejor tiene alguna razón válida para actuar como escapado del manicomio.

James levantó la cabeza de sus brazos, con el cabello azabache apuntando en todas direcciones. Se acomodó los anteojos mientras ponderaba la sugerencia de su amigo. Sí, tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, había visto al chico… ¿cuánto? Cinco minutos, como máximo, entre sus dos encuentros. Y en ningún momento pudo hablar realmente con él.

Recordó los ojos grises y las facciones angulosas del muchacho rubio y se decidió.

Sí. Tom tenía razón. Y antes que admitir eso en voz alta prefería que lo partiera un rayo pero, por suerte, nuevos clientes ingresaron y Tom salió a su encuentro en un pestañeo. El día anterior había llegado a las trece películas, y esa mañana exigió que el reto volviera a ser válido. ¡Estaba decidido a ganarse esos tragos!

* * *

><p>Diez minutos antes de cerrar, Tom lo apuraba con la voz cargada de energía.<p>

—¡Veintidós! —exclamó, orgulloso de sí mismo. El muchacho de cabello oscuro rió, negando con la cabeza mientras terminaba de acomodar en los estantes aquellas cintas que finalmente no habían sido escogidas—. ¡Oh, sí! Jamsie, espero que tengas suficientes libras en tu billetera, ¡porque hoy tengo ganas de festejar!

James miró a su mejor amigo dar un salto con giro alrededor de la escoba.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé. Pero si te pusieras a barrer en lugar de hacer payasadas, podrías tener tu precioso alcohol circulando en tu sistema bastante más rápido.

Tom apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano que sostenía el extremo de la escoba utilizada como compañera de baile.

—Ah, ah… Jamsie, Jamsie. —El muchacho lo miró con ojos tristes, llenos de compasión—. Todavía no comprendo cómo puede ser que un hombre tan sano como tú le tenga tanta aversión a la bebida más deliciosamente satisfactoria que haya sido jamás inventada —se lamentó, y después su mirada se encendió de una manera que hizo que James se pusiera inmediatamente en alerta—. ¿Será culpa de tu gay-nesismo?

A James le resultó extrañamente correcto y satisfactorio que el filme arrojado a la cabeza de su amigo, quien apenas pudo reaccionar antes de ser golpeado, fuera "Los gatos no bailan".

—No seas imbécil —gruñó, divertido ante la expresión de horror y pánico que lucía el rostro del otro.

—¡Hombre! ¡Sólo era una broma! ¡No puedo creer que intentaras asesinarme con un vídeo!

—¿Quién es la Reina del Drama ahora, _mhh_?

Tom entrecerró los ojos, en una parodia de enojo a la que James ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

—¡Oh, tú…!

El inesperado tintinear de la campanilla los distrajo a ambos. James, que se encontraba aún arrodillado en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente al notar quiénes se acercaban. Su corazón, que por un momento pareció haberse detenido, ahora palpitaba al doble de su velocidad normal.

La chica de abundante cabello castaño se acercó a él con una sonrisa tentativa. El chico rubio la seguía, con los labios apretados y aire malhumorado. James alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Tom le dedicó un guiño travieso antes de desaparecer hacia alguna otra parte del local.

Las manos le estaban sudando y, en un gesto que esperaba fuera disimulado, se las secó en el pantalón.

—Hola, Ha… James. Mi nombre es Hermione —se presentó la muchacha. El chico aceptó la mano extendida y le sonrió. La chica no era preciosa, pero era bonita. Ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, denotaban inteligencia y bondad. Su sonrisa, la cual mostraba que sus incisivos eran ligeramente más largos que los del resto de las personas, no hacía más que acentuar esa sensación de comodidad que James sintió repentinamente con ella. Le agradaba.

—Me presentaría, pero… —dejó la frase sin terminar, y desvió la mirada al chico rubio. El otro hombre parecía aburrido, distraído, observando con desinterés los nombres de las películas infantiles que los rodeaban. Había creído ser sutil, pero la muchacha –Hermione– giró ligeramente la cabeza para seguir su línea de visión. Su sonrisa se extendió más.

—Y ése de allí es Draco —dijo, señalando por sobre su hombro. El mencionado levantó los ojos y los miró con el mismo desinterés que a los títulos. Al menos, encontró los ojos de James y asintió con la cabeza, en forma de saludo, antes de continuar con su inspección—. Discúlpalo. No es muy sociable —. Por la manera en que lo dijo, James podía deducir que la chica encontraba aquello divertido.

—No. Está bien. Esto… —Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo—. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. Bueno, verás, estaba preguntándome si quisieras salir a cenar.

James enrojeció.

—Ehm. Yo… te lo agradezco mucho, pero yo… —balbuceó, incómodo. ¿Cómo rechazarla sin hacerla sentir mal?—. Eh…

Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada breve, y movió una mano frente a su rostro.

—No, no. Me has comprendido mal. A mi amigo y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas, y pensé que la mejor manera de hacerlo era invitándote una comida. ¿Qué dices?

James, más tranquilo ahora que sabía que no había ninguna intención romántica de por medio, se mordió el labio.

—Uh. Es que, hoy ya había hecho pla…

—¡Jaaaaaamsie! Yo ya me voy. Termina de limpiar y cierra todo antes de irte, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y el viernes iremos por esos tragos! —vociferó Tom desde la puerta, haciendo que los otros tres jóvenes se sobresaltaran y se giraran hacia él. El joven le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa cargada de significado y lo abandonó a su suerte.

—Eh. Sí. Me encantaría —masculló, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio y un par de ojos castaños cargados de esperanza fijos en los suyos—. Lo que sí, aún debo terminar aquí…

Hermione sonrió de manera radiante y lo abrazó. Los ojos de James se abrieron con la sorpresa y miró aterrorizado al chico rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, ella lo soltó. Un rubor suave le coloreaba las mejillas, pero continuaba sonriendo felizmente.

—Uh. Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Está bien, Draco y yo te esperaremos en el bar que está dos cuadras de aquí, ¿te parece? Así no te molestamos. Y cuando termines de cerrar puedes dirigirte allí —sugirió. James sonrió y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Hecho! —exclamó ella, feliz, y se llevó al otro muchacho fuera del local.

El chico de cabello oscuro tardó unos cuantos segundos en moverse y reanudar la tarea de limpieza, pero esta vez le puso más dedicación. Quería terminar pronto. La curiosidad le estaba arañando las entrañas. ¿Qué es lo que ese par de desconocidos-no-tan-desconocidos tenía que decirle? Además, ahora era su oportunidad de hablar con Draco…

James se detuvo, dejando la mano que estaba usando para acomodar las últimas cintas a medio camino hacia el estante, color subiendo a sus mejillas.

—Draco —pronunció en voz baja, probando las sílabas en su lengua. Era un nombre extraño, no lo podía negar, pero a su vez sonaba… poderoso.

Sonrió de medio lado y aceleró un poco más el proceso de cierre.

Quince minutos después, giró la llave dentro de la cerradura de la puerta. Luego del ligero _clic_ que indicaba que el local estaba ya seguro, depositó la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dispuso a caminar hacia el bar.

Un escalofrío repentino hizo que tiritara y se colocara la chaqueta que hasta entonces cargaba sobre el hombro.

Cinco pasos más alcanzó a dar antes de darse cuenta de que le castañeaban los dientes. Frunció el ceño y abrazó su torso con los brazos, en un gesto inconsciente para retener el calor. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? No tenía sentido, ¡era julio!

Como un suspiro en la oreja, un sonido distante dentro de su cabeza lo obligó a detenerse. Su estómago parecía estar hecho un nudo. Tenía dificultades para respirar, y de pronto sintió marcadas ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué demoni…?

—_¡AVADA KEDAVRA! _—alguien exclamó a lo lejos y, entre las lágrimas que en algún momento habían decidido escapar y rodar por sus mejillas, alcanzó a ver una figura de negro. O dos. ¿O eran tres?

Un brillante rayo de luz verde que le hacía daño a los ojos le obligó a cerrarlos y, aunque sentía el pánico bullendo en su interior, no podía obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo!?

De pronto, alguien lo empujó con violencia hacia un costado. La sorpresa le obligó a abrir los ojos y entonces pudo notar con claridad la ominosa luz verde que pasó a centímetros de donde había estado parado. James estaba aturdido, y la posición en la que se encontraba, aplastado por el cuerpo de aquella otra persona, no ayudaba.

—¡Hermione, AHORA! —bramó el hombre que lo había sacado del recorrido de la luz verde.

—_¡Expecto patronum! _—gritó otra voz conocida, y de pronto la sensación de angustia y pesadez que hasta entonces lo embargaba desapareció. El chico lo había ayudado a levantarse, y ahora James podía reconocer que se trataba de Draco—. _¡Expelliarmus!_ ¡DRACO, CUIDADO!

La alarma en la voz de Hermione hizo que James la buscara con la mirada. A pocos metros de ellos, la chica de cabello castaño parecía estar batiéndose a duelo con dos de esas figuras vestidas de negro, y ahora que sus ojos no se encontraban empañados, James podía distinguir las máscaras blancas que éstas estaban utilizando. Luces de colores iban y venían, surcando el aire como si se tratara de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?!

—_¡PROTEGO!_ —Ante la exclamación, James volvió su vista a Draco, quien tenía el brazo levantado y en su mano aprisionada una especie de varita de madera. Al salir aquella extraña palabra de su boca, el aire en frente de ambos muchachos pareció distorsionarse y un par de rayos de colores impactó en _la nada_, para luego rebotar y desaparecer.

—¡Llévatelo! —Hermione chilló, y aunque James no sabía ni a qué se refería ni qué estaba sucediendo (estaba muy ocupado abriendo y cerrando la boca, y mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos), Draco comprendió.

Una mano de dedos largos y fuertes se cerró sobre su bícep. James levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos grises, que con tanto brillo se veían casi plateados.

—Respira profundamente —el muchacho le advirtió, y James hizo lo que le dijo sin dudarlo ni por un instante.

Y entonces cerró los ojos, porque la repentina sensación de presión y succión le resultó desagradable e insoportable. Los gritos y exclamaciones que hasta entonces habían flotado a su alrededor se desvanecieron, siendo reemplazados por un pitido agudo que le hacía recordar al que oía cuando buceaba en aguas profundas. Pero esto no era placentero como bucear. No. Sentía que estaba ahogándose, que le faltaba el aire. Lo inundó la desesperación y creyó que iba a morir.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había llegado su fin, la presión se desvaneció.

Tambaleó.

Un par de brazos impidieron que cayera al suelo.

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y estaba consciente de las dificultades que tenía para respirar.

Creyó notar que Draco lo observaba con preocupación, pero no pudo cerciorarse, porque todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola! Soy Ami, y quizás (sólo quizás) ya hayas leído esta historia antes, aunque empezaba distinto, y puedo decir con sinceridad, que estaba muy mal escrita (para mis propios estándares, por lo menos).

La idea de esto ha estado cocinándose en mi cabeza desde hace un par de años, hace unos meses me decidí a empezar a tipearla, y hace una semana me di cuenta de que lo que tenía era basura. Así que, borrón y cuenta nueva, me replanteé toda la idea, y si bien no voy escribiendo mucho aún, ya tengo toda la base de la historia armada (costó, oh, sí que lo hizo, pero aquí estoy, apostando por un nuevo comienzo).

En fin, mucho blablá. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo inicio de esta historia, (o simplemente el inicio, para aquellos que la encuentran por primera vez) y sepan que ¡los comentarios son bienvenidos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

De lo primero que se percató fue del dolor que recorría su cuerpo. No se sentía así desde el colegio, desde la "paliza de despedida" de su grupo favorito de acosadores. Gruñó suavemente, sin abrir los ojos aún, tratando de recordar el porqué de su penosa situación.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y no parecía ser capaz de reproducir coherentemente las últimas horas de su vida.

Estaba limpiando con Tom. Sí. Y entonces… le lanzó una película por la cabeza porque estaba comportándose como un soberano imbécil. Una campanilla. Un abrazo. ¿Qué? Figuras de negro, frío, desesperación, luces brillantes, alguien lo empujó, succión, ahogamiento…

La sucesión de imágenes borrosas y no muy definidas, el acelerar de su corazón y el repentino actuar de la adrenalina en su sistema lo obligaron a incorporarse de manera brusca. Respirando agitadamente, observó a un lado y al otro, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba. ¿Por qué no podía ver nada con claridad? Se llevó una mano al rostro y con ese gesto entendió que no llevaba puestos sus anteojos. Frunció el ceño y se apresuró a palpar la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Contuvo la respiración, sobresaltado, al darse cuenta de que jamás en su vida había estado en ese lugar. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

— ¡…que estamos para protegerlo y CASI LO PERDEMOS, MALDICIÓN!

El griterío del otro lado de la puerta llamó su atención y logró hacerle recordar que la última persona a la que había visto antes de perder la conciencia era Draco. Y suponía que quien se encontraba vociferando era él. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, manoteó los anteojos y se los colocó en el rostro, de manera descuidada, antes de salir de la habitación como un bólido.

—Draco… —Las musitadas palabras de Hermione se vieron ahogadas por el portazo de James, y el sonido de sus pasos atolondrados.

Empujó la puerta de la pequeña cocina con fuerza y se encontró con las dos personas que habían estado con él en el momento más confuso de su vida. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que sentía, ¿pánico? ¿Enojo? No podía asegurarlo. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería explicaciones, y las quería _ahora_.

—Qué. Mierda. Pasó.

Bueno, definitivamente su formulación no había resultado ser cortés, ni siquiera parecía una pregunta. Lo cierto era que, en ese instante, ser cortés le interesaba poco y nada.

Fue entonces que se percató de la tensión en la pose del muchacho rubio, y de la mirada de preocupación que intercambió con Hermione. Un par de humeantes tazas de té estaban ubicadas en frente de cada uno de los jóvenes, aunque ninguna parecía haber sido tocada aún. Draco se alejó de la mesa y abrió una pequeña alacena, de donde sacó un juego más de porcelana. La posición implicaba que James no podía ver su rostro.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, Harry? —lo invitó Hermione, indicando un asiento entre el suyo y el que Draco había abandonado.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento con determinación y se sentó.

—Mi nombre es James, no Harry —dijo, y al hacerlo tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de déjà vu. ¿Qué no había dicho algo parecido hacía poco?

—No. —James se sobresaltó ante el tono cortante utilizado por el otro muchacho. Desvió su atención hacia él, con las cejas levantadas y cierto grado de irritación. El rubio depositó en la mesa frente a él el té recién preparado y volvió a tomar asiento, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para establecer contacto visual con James.

—¿Perdón? —Sus palabras fueron casi un gruñido. A pesar del tono amenazante, el otro continuó ignorándolo, a favor de sorber un poco de su propia infusión.

—Tu nombre es Harry —Draco clarificó, sin ninguna emoción evidente en su voz. James, quien no era una persona violenta por naturaleza, sintió repentinas ganas de estrangularlo.

—No. Soy JAMES. Creo que me conozco lo suficiente como para no equivocarme al pronunciar mi propio nombre, muchas gracias —escupió con la voz cargada de veneno. Por alguna razón, esto sí hizo reaccionar al otro chico, quien lo miró fija y seriamente con ese par de ojos grises tan particulares. Entonces, esos ojos se entrecerraron y el dueño de los mismos pareció querer replicar algo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

—¡Oh, Draco, por favor! —se quejó la muchacha, y el reproche palpable en su voz logró que el temperamento de James se apaciguara un poco—. Si no vas a actuar civilizadamente, mejor te callas y dejas que yo le explique, ¿de acuerdo?

El otro muchacho no parecía muy conforme con aquella propuesta, pero la mirada penetrante de advertencia de la castaña pareció amedrentarlo lo suficiente como para apretar los labios y volver la mirada a su té, al parecer, ignorándolos de nuevo.

Hermione hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza en dirección a Draco y después volvió su vista hacia James. Sonrió débilmente, como pidiendo disculpas silenciosas por algo que, sinceramente, James no estaba seguro de entender.

La muchacha abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la cerró y juntó las cejas en un gesto curioso. Torció la boca y chasqueó la lengua, extendiendo una mano hacia él con la palma acomodada hacia arriba.

—Tus anteojos, Ha… James —pidió, cuando el chico no atinó a hacer nada más que observar, desconcertado, los dedos pequeños de su mano estirada.

Como en automático, James reaccionó al suave comando y removió los anteojos de su rostro, entregándoselos a Hermione antes de percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo. La muchacha observó los cristales con desagrado y volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—Podrías haber reparado sus anteojos cuando lo llevaste a tu cuarto, Draco —murmuró desaprobatoriamente, pero sin despegar los ojos de la rajadura que el dueño de los mismos no había notado al colocárselos minutos antes—. _¡Reparo! _—musitó, y James creyó notar que hacía algún movimiento extraño con su mano, pero como su visión sin lentes era pésima, no podía asegurarlo—. Listo, ten. —James aceptó el ofrecimiento y volvió a colocarse los anteojos, notando inmediatamente la diferencia.

—¿Cómo…?

—Antes que nada —lo interrumpió la muchacha, silenciándolo con un gesto de su mano—. Necesito que me escuches con atención y que pienses en lo que sucedió antes de que te trajéramos aquí —pidió, aunque parecía más bien una orden. James, sin saber muy bien cómo responder, asintió con la cabeza y cerró la boca.

Hermione no habló de inmediato. En cambio, se mordió el labio y se golpeó la barbilla suavemente con un objeto de madera, pensativa. Draco continuaba ignorándolos, y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el tintinear de la cucharita del muchacho rubio al revolver su té. James comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y estaba casi seguro de que su pierna comenzaría a saltar nerviosamente cuando la muchacha finalmente comenzó a explicarse.

—Dime, Ha… James. ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta?

El chico parpadeó, confundido, y miró a Draco, esperando que le pudiera dar alguna pista acerca de lo que su amiga le estaba preguntando. El otro ni se inmutó, y James no tuvo más opción que responder con sinceridad, esperando que fuera eso lo que ella quería.

—Eh, un paquete de pañuelos descartables, las llaves de mi casa, mi móvil…

—¡_Accio_ móvil! —exclamó ella, sobresaltándolo, mientras agitaba con precisión el objeto de madera delante de ella.

—¿Qué…?

La pregunta quedó inconclusa porque, para el asombro del muchacho, el móvil azul que sus padres le habían regalado cuando comenzó a trabajar salió disparado del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y _voló_ hasta las manos de Hermione.

Observó boquiabierto a la muchacha durante lo que le parecieron horas.

—¿Qué…? —repitió. Apenas una exhalación. En algún rincón de su mente se había dado cuenta de que sonaba como un estúpido, balbuceando como lo estaba haciendo, pero se encontraba tan desconcertado que no le preocupó demasiado la apariencia que estaba proyectando.

—Soy una bruja —la muchacha declaró con orgullo. James dejó de observar el móvil atrapado en su mano y la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era seria, y no parecía estar tomándole el pelo. Ella pareció darse cuenta de la completa inhabilidad de James para responder, porque prosiguió—. Soy una bruja; Draco es un mago. Las personas que nos atacaron en la calle también lo son. Hacemos magia —para enfatizar el punto, hizo que estallara una lluvia de chispas de colores desde la punta del objeto de madera—. Y tú eres un mago, también.

James despegó los ojos de las lucecillas que aparecieron de la nada y volvió a mirar a la chica, con marcada incredulidad en el rostro. ¿Magia? ¿Brujas? ¿Mago, él? No. Eso no tenía sentido. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a negar con la cabeza. Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó con seriedad durante los minutos que le tomó a James hacerse la idea de que no estaba tratando de engañarlo. El muchacho sentía la garganta seca.

—¿Pero, cómo…?

—Nuestro mundo está en guerra —interrumpió Draco, aún sin levantar la vista de la porcelana. James se giró hacia él. Por un lado, su mente se encontraba negando rotundamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, diciéndole que todo era un sueño y que se reiría de su estupidez al despertarse. Por otro lado, se había encendido en su interior la llama de la curiosidad. ¿Y si todo esto era cierto?

—¿Su mundo? —preguntó, alentando al otro chico a seguir. Algo en el tono de su voz pareció convencer a Draco de levantar los ojos y posarlos en los de James.

—El mundo mágico. Podríamos decir que es incluso más antiguo que el mundo en el que vives ahora, oculto a plena vista de los muggles.

—¿Muggles?

—Gente no mágica —aclaró Hermione, quien había recogido su espeso cabello castaño en una cómoda cola de caballo—. Como mis padres, o tu compañero de trabajo. Personas que no tienen la habilidad de hacer magia. Verás, el mundo mágico intenta no relacionarse con muggles más de lo necesario, puesto que te imaginarás los problemas que podrían originarse si la gente sin magia se enterara que hay personas que pueden simplificarles la existencia. O bien, entrarían en un estado de pánico similar al que condujo a la caza de brujas en Inglaterra en el siglo XII, aunque claro está que las pocas brujas que realmente eran atrapadas y condenadas a la hoguera en realidad se dejaban atrapar porque disfrutaban de ser quemadas ante un público que las abucheaba, hay personas con gustos para todo, supongo…

—Hermione.

La interrupción pareció sacar a la muchacha de una especie de trance. Sus ojos castaños, que se habían desenfocado ligeramente mientras relataba aquello, volvieron a fijarse en James, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una pequeña "o".

Ella se aclaró la garganta, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Eh, lo siento. Sucede que la historia del mundo mágico y la conexión que existe con la historia muggle es muy interesante, y a veces me dejo llevar. Eh…

—Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que es completamente normal que no hubieras imaginado siquiera la posibilidad de que la magia existiera realmente —especificó Draco, aunque la curvatura de su boca indicaba que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con semejante afirmación—. El Ministerio invierte mucho esfuerzo y recursos para asegurarse de que nuestro mundo continúe invisible a los ojos de los muggles. Lo que no entiendo es…

—Ha… James, ¿podrías tomar esto y decir "_lumos_"? —interrumpió la muchacha, entregándole lo que James suponía, si todo lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad, debía de ser su varita mágica.

Sintiéndose como el estúpido más estúpido de la historia de la humanidad, aceptó la pieza de madera y la observó con curiosidad y no sin cierta aprensión.

—¿Lumos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Nada sucedió. Levantó la mirada, escéptico.

—No. Así no. Debes sonar convencido de lo que estás haciendo —indicó ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a concentrarse en la varita y trató de olvidarse de lo idiota que se veía hablándole a lo que probablemente era sólo un palo. Respiró hondo.

—_¡Lumos!_ —exclamó, y el extremo de la varita se encendió con una luz brillante. Se sobresaltó, pero consiguió no soltar el artefacto como su instinto le indicaba a gritos que hiciera.

Boquiabierto, se giró hacia Hermione cuando la escuchó soltar una breve exclamación de sorpresa y excitación.

—¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Lo logró en su segundo intento! Draco, ¿cómo puede ser? ¡Es la primera vez que hace magia! —murmuró, encantada e impresionada. James se sintió un poco abrumado por la manera en que lo estaba observando, como si se tratara de algún ejemplar exótico de tigre de bengala, o algo así. La luz que había ¿conjurado? Se apagó.

—Claro que puede ser. Es Harry Potter. Él es _especial_, Hermione.

James sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Algo no estaba bien. Lo que comenzaba a aceptar como cierto de repente sonó como una gran estupidez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Esto era un sueño! Uno muy realista, que parecía ser cierto, pero un sueño, sin ninguna duda.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada. James sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué momento se había levantado? Estaba temblando. La varita que tenía en la mano resbaló con suavidad y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Su cabeza daba vueltas y, de pronto, lo único que quería era irse de allí y descansar. Dormir. Despertar. Lo que sea.

—¡Soy JAMES! —exclamó en un tono ahogado, desesperado, antes de dar media vuelta y escapar hacia la habitación en donde había despertado. O comenzado a soñar.

Azotó la puerta y se arrojó sobre el colchón, sin molestarse en quitarse siquiera los anteojos. Si todo era un sueño, como él sabía que era, dejarse los anteojos puestos no le traería ningún mal.

Se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, deseando con todo su ser despertar.

—¡Es un sueño, James! ¡Un sueño! —musitó.

Y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Su cabeza le dolía horrores. Su cuerpo se sentía incómodo, cansado. Como si durante la noche hubiera estado girando y cambiando de posición sin parar, agitado, y no hubiera descansado nada en absoluto. Percibía acidez en sus entrañas, como si hubiera vomitado, o al menos hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo. Oh, dios. ¿Acaso se había dejado convencer de tomar tequila o alguna de esas bebidas con una gradación alcohólica imposible de tolerar para alguien como él? Iba a matar a Tom. ¡Lo iba a matar! ¿Cómo se atrevía a emborracharlo en plena semana?<p>

Gruñó y se llevó una mano al rostro, con la intención de frotarse los párpados para espantar un poco el sueño y la pesadez de los mismos, pero se encontró con sus anteojos impidiéndole el acceso. Frunció el ceño y se sentó, levantando los lentes mientras llevaba a cabo su primera intención. Finalmente, su visión se acomodó un poco y el dolor de cabeza cedió.

Deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

La habitación en la que se encontraba no era la suya. Quizás en otra ocasión, o con un poco más de sueño, hubiera pensado que una noche de tragos con su mejor amigo se había salido de control y él había terminado yéndose con algún extraño, pero James sabía que no era así. Para empezar, él jamás hubiera aceptado irse con ningún extraño.

Enterró las manos en su cabello mientras observaba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y pánico apenas contenido.

Reconocía esa habitación.

Era de Draco.

Draco. Hermione. Magia. Hechizos. La noche anterior, todo lo que había visto, dicho y hecho regresó a su mente en olas de información que amenazaban con consumirlo. Ah, sí. Ahora la sensación de acidez tenía sentido.

Se levantó de un golpe y salió de allí a tropezones, decidido a encontrar un baño, porque no pensaba vomitar sobre la alfombra de una casa ajena.

La puerta de la habitación daba a una pequeña salita, y James se paralizó al abrirla y procesar la escena que estaba desarrollándose delante de sus ojos.

Ahí estaba Draco. Con una túnica. Draco vestido con una túnica negra. Al frente de una chimenea.

¿Por qué había una chimenea?

Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué estaba la chimenea _encendida_? ¡Era julio!

Desgraciadamente, su cerebro no había terminado de formular siquiera esas preguntas cuando las llamas del hogar se volvieron verdes y Draco caminó. Hacia las llamas. Ingresó en la chimenea, el fuego lamiéndole los costados.

James quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Y Draco desapareció.

Finalmente, sus piernas reaccionaron y, con una sensación de vértigo en el estómago, trastabilló hasta la chimenea y se dejó caer frente a la misma, buscando frenéticamente con los ojos el cuerpo que, bajo toda lógica, debería estar allí, quemándose. Pero no había nada más que simples llamas anaranjadas, haciendo crujir suavemente la poca leña que las alimentaba.

Una breve risa a sus espaldas hizo que se volteara, aún estupefacto. Era Hermione, quien lo estaba observando con los ojos brillantes y una mano tapando su sonrisa.

—Yo… Draco… chimenea… ¿qué? —tartamudeó, consciente de su falta de coherencia. No le extrañó, estando al tanto de que su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información con la rapidez necesaria como para formular una oración con sentido.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Draco! —James intentó de nuevo, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría la muchacha cuando se enterara de que su amigo había sido quemado vivo hasta que no quedaron ni cenizas. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar él mismo, para ser sincero, más que estar en shock.

—No te preocupes por él, Harry. James. Draco simplemente ha viajado a avisar a Dumbledore acerca de lo que ocurrió anoche.

Hermione lo guió hasta una silla y recién entonces volvió a mirarlo al rostro. Su expresión de incomprensión y confusión debía de ser muy obvia, porque la muchacha tuvo que contener nuevamente la risa antes de proseguir con la explicación.

—Nosotros tenemos numerosas formas de viajar gracias a la magia. Una de ellas, no mi favorita, para serte sincera, son los Polvos Flú.

—¿Polvos Flú?

Hermione salió de la cocina, dejándolo solo durante un par de segundos, y regresó con un potecito pequeño en la mano. Se lo entregó al muchacho, y James lo tomó con cuidado y espió en su interior. Estaba medio lleno con una sustancia que podría pasar como polvo común y corriente, si no fuera por su ligero color verde.

—¿Estos son Polvos Flú? —preguntó, curioso, levantando los ojos hacia la chica. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Qué hacen?

Ella acomodó su cabello con una mano y la expresión de su rostro le indicó a James que había ingresado en un estado similar al de la noche anterior, cuando hablaba de la caza de brujas.

—Si tomas un puñado y lo arrojas dentro de un hogar encendido, las llamas se tornarán de color verde. El mago que ingresa a la chimenea no sentirá el calor del fuego, solamente una pequeña presión. Entonces, debe decirse en voz alta y con claridad el destino al que se quiere llegar, y mantener los codos pegados al cuerpo. Siempre y cuando el otro lugar posea una chimenea conectada a la Red Flú, el mago que viaja podrá llegar allí en breves segundos y sin mayores complicaciones de las que presentan un poco de hollín y algo de mareo, si no se está acostumbrado a ese tipo de transporte.

—Y… ¿de qué están hechos? —En algún punto, sin darse cuenta de ello, James había aceptado todo lo que hasta esa misma mañana continuaba negando fervientemente que fuera posible. Al hacerlo, el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí, y fueron velozmente reemplazadas por una ardiente curiosidad y un incontrolable deseo de aprender más acerca de este nuevo mundo del que, al parecer, formaba parte.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y su boca quedó ligeramente entreabierta. James la miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado y con cierta preocupación. La chica parecía congelada. Él frunció las cejas y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó, agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

Ella lo sobresaltó al moverse bruscamente, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en furioso gesto pensativo.

—Vaya. Sé que leí sobre esto. Si no me equivoco, fueron inventados en el siglo XIII por una bruja… ¡Ignatia Wildsmith! Pero nunca se rebeló al público cuáles son los ingredientes para producirlos. Sé que la cucharada cuesta dos sickles, y que las personas que intentan hacer su propia versión de los mismos para ahorrarse el dinero suelen terminar en San Mungo por quemaduras o algún otro tipo de problema menor…

De pronto, James se dio cuenta de que tenía sentada frente a sí a una biblioteca andante. ¡No podía tener tanta suerte! Si alguien podía calmar su sed de conocimientos, estaba seguro que esa persona era Hermione.

—¿Qué es San Mungo? —Sin ser realmente consciente de sus movimientos, James se había sentado en el borde de su silla, entusiasmo llenando su voz y su expresión. El mismo parecía ser contagioso, porque la muchacha sonrió y comenzó a hablar sobre el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, sobre el Ministerio de la Magia, sobre Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon, y Hogwarts, el colegio de magia al que ella y Draco habían asistido, y al que James debería haber asistido también si lo hubieran encontrado antes.

Él preguntaba acerca de todo lo que ella mencionaba, ansioso por saber más, y Hermione respondía lo mejor que podía, contenta de poder ser útil e informar a alguien que deseaba aprender con tanta sinceridad.

Tan inmersos en la conversación estaban que el regreso de Draco los tomó por sorpresa. Cuando el muchacho rubio abrió la puerta de la cocina para encontrarlos discutiendo animadamente sobre las particularidades del estudio de la Artimancia, James conocía mucho más acerca del mundo mágico de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible. Saber que todos aquellos seres mitológicos sobre los que había leído cuando era pequeño y que hacía años había dejado de pensar que existían en verdad, eran reales, hizo que James reviviera historias de su infancia para comparar la información que él tenía con la que Hermione podía ofrecerle, marcando la diferencia entre fantasía y realidad.

—Um… —Draco se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que los jóvenes que continuaban hablando sin haber dado señal alguna de saber que estaba allí se sobresaltaran y voltearan a verlo. El muchacho tenía una fina ceja rubia arqueada, y los estaba observando con una expresión indescifrable.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Hermione, levantándose de la silla de un salto—. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? ¿Qué te dijo?

James observó desde su silla al otro muchacho con mucha atención y expectación. Lo cierto era que, en su imperiosa necesidad de conocer más acerca del mundo mágico, se había olvidado de discutir con Hermione los eventos más recientes. De hecho, ni siquiera había recordado el ataque del día anterior.

—Sí, hablé con Albus. La noticia del ataque ciertamente lo sorprendió, pero no me dio más indicaciones que mantener a Harry aquí hasta que la situación sea investigada en mayor profundidad —el muchacho explicó. James le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—Que soy James —murmuró, pero su queja no fue oída, puesto que Hermione estaba haciendo más indagaciones.

—¿Sospecha de que haya sido planeado? —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Fue lo que yo le pregunté. Ya conoces al hombre, si no quiere decirte algo, no lo hará, Hermione —. El muchacho sonaba ciertamente irritado por ello—. En el peor escenario, sí, fue a propósito, el ataque fue planeado, Voldemort sabe de Harry e intentó eliminarlo. —Esa información sobresaltó al muchacho, quien olvidó de molestarse por haber sido llamado de manera incorrecta _de nuevo_.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _eliminarme_? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, y no sin cierto rastro de temor en la voz—. ¿Y quién diablos es Voldemort?

Draco lo ignoró.

—Pero en realidad, pienso que es más lógico pensar que se trató de una casualidad. Simplemente, aquella zona era una de las tantas que los Mortífagos están atacando, y, para ellos, Harry era un simple muggle solitario al que no se perderían de atacar —continuó con voz áspera y apariencia sombría—. Como sea, el problema es que los dejamos ir anoche, 'Mione. Si Harry no era el objetivo antes, puede volverse el objetivo ahora.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. James estaba completamente perdido.

—Tienes razón, Voldemort sospechará de algo cuando se entere que sus subordinados fueron interceptados por dos miembros de la Orden. Aunque, si tenemos un poco de suerte, adjudicará el hecho a nuestro supuesto "amor por los muggles" y no a que estábamos defendiendo a alguien de importancia.

—¿Con nuestra suerte, Hermione? —La voz de Draco destilaba sarcasmo—. No sé por qué lo dudo.

Ella suspiró, apesadumbrada, y se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Se puede saber de qué _mierda_ están hablando? —inquirió James, harto de ser tratado como si no estuviera allí, mientras deseaba que esta vez sí se dignaran a explicarle algo.

Draco se giró hacia él con gesto severo.

—¿Recuerdas las personas que te atacaron ayer? —James asintió con la cabeza—. Son Mortífagos. Son contra quienes estamos luchando. Su líder, Voldemort, es un mago muy poderoso, y un megalómano peligroso.

—Um… ¿Y eso significa? —Sinceramente, James no estaba muy seguro de qué estaban hablando aquí.

—Significa —Draco estiró la palabra de una manera que hizo que James tuviera ganas de rechinar los dientes—… que _tú_ te quedarás _aquí_ hasta que Dumbledore nos diga qué hacer —dijo con determinación, antes de salir por la puerta, dejándolo a solas con Hermione.

James tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y estaba mudo de indignación. Pero, ¿quién rayos se creía que era ese rubio mandón, intolerable y exasperante? ¿Quién era él para actuar de modo tan superior y arrogante? ¿Para ignorarlo cuando quería, y después darle _órdenes_? ¡Se acababan de conocer! ¡La caradurez!

—¿Cómo lo _soportas_? —siseó en dirección a Hermione, sinceramente incrédulo de que una muchacha tan agradable y amistosa como ella pudiera ser amiga de alguien tan… tan _odioso_ como Draco.

La chica, para su sorpresa, estaba intentando no reír. Una mano cubría su boca, pero su respiración agitada la delataba. ¿Es que le parecía gracioso? ¿Qué cosa? Algo en su rostro pareció ser la razón por la cual la muchacha se tranquilizó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Harry, Draco puede ser muy difícil de tratar y de entender, pero en realidad es un buen chico. —El joven no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, y estuvo tentado de corregir a Hermione (¿por qué se empeñaban en llamarlo Harry?) pero ella prosiguió, y se olvidó de hacerlo—. Él simplemente… no sabe como relacionarse con las personas. Ha pasado por muchas malas experiencias que lo han hecho distanciarse del resto del mundo, y es muy difícil poder hablar con él y entender lo que piensa y siente en realidad pero, una vez que has pasado sus defensas, puedes darte cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es —dijo, con la voz cargada de sentimientos. James sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

—Ehm… Esto… —Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que él pudiera seleccionarlas con cuidado—. ¿Ustedes dos son novios, entonces?

Hermione lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Y luego se largó a reír.

—¿Draco? —masculló, entre carcajadas—. ¿Y yo? ¡Imposible!

Por alguna razón, la reacción de la chica lo tranquilizó, aunque lo hizo sentir incómodo al mismo tiempo. Sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas mientras ella continuaba riendo divertida durante unos minutos más.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó, frotándose un ojo con el dedo—. Es que… la idea de nosotros dos juntos de esa forma es… es… —Contuvo un nuevo acceso de risa—. Hilarante. No. Draco es para mí como… como mi hermanito. Ese que nunca tuve —explicó, y James levantó una ceja, sin comprender. Ella sonrió de manera brillante—. Yo soy casi un año mayor que él, y si hablamos de madurez sentimental, podría decir que le llevo años luz. En fin, Harry, dale a Draco una oportunidad. Sé que te parece un completo imbécil ahora mismo —¡¿Y cómo podía ella saber eso?!—, pero créeme. Se comporta así porque está tenso y preocupado.

—¿Preocupado? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Por ti, Harry —dijo ella, con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla—. Piénsalo, ¿sí?

El muchacho quiso replicar que él no era Harry, que era James, pero Hermione ya había salido de la cocina, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¡Hola a todos! La historia comienza a moverse, de a poco. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Me encantaría saber qué opinan! :)


End file.
